


Милый Котеночек

by FSergeich



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A Living Gwen, A Redeemed Harry Osborn, Alternate Universe, Catpool, Cats, Crack, Disfigurement, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I MEAN WADE IS A CAT, Interspecies Awkwardness, Loneliness, M/M, Mostly Gen, Stalking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек-паук конечно имел репутацию мелкокалиберного героя, но на самом деле ему ещё ни разу не доводилось снимать кошек с деревьев, ни разу, до этого момента...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милый Котеночек

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Pussy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251710) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Человек-паук конечно имел репутацию мелкокалиберного героя, но на самом деле ему ещё ни разу не доводилось снимать кошек с деревьев, ни разу, до этого момента...

Или спасать дерево от кошки. Или даже целый пригород от кошки, так как местные жители казалось до странного боялись ее, хотя это был ... просто кот.И для придания ситуации большего сюрреализма, не иначе, его прозвали - Дэдпул, видимо в честь того тотализатора, в котором все, от почтальона до старшеклассника, делали ставки на то, когда же он, наконец, отправится на свидание к своим кошачьим богам. И этот тотализатор всегда был популярен.

\- Этот уродливый сукин сын? - спросил седовласый пожилой человек, на заднем дворе которого и находилось дерево. Это был исполинский дуб, угрожающе нависающий надо всем, включая бельевую веревку, которая казалась просто лилипутской на его фоне.  
\- Я тебе говорю, дай ему умереть. Если что-то вообще может его убить, конечно.

Что ж. Питер все равно не мог оставить кота умирать, даже если он представляет реальную угрозу общественной безопасности. Это была злобно выглядящая зверюга с большими участками опаленного меха, открывающими шрамы от ожогов, Питера передернуло от такого вида. По непонятным причинам, он был одет в детского размера красную худи, предположительно, чтобы поддерживать тепло и уют в отсутствии своего естественного покрова.

Хмм. Так что, возможно, кто-то в суицидальном порыве - позаботиться, был добр к коту, однажды. Грязная худи выглядела так, будто ее протаскали не менее десяти лет, не снимая. Кошки живут так долго? Питер не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он был докой в пауках, а все, что он знал о кошках, это то, что они часто их ели. Это не добавляло ему любви к кошкам, но было также сострадание к этому беспризорному коту, затронувшему его за живое. Быть всеми презираемым и вечно одиноким это то, что Питер пережил во время одного "эпизода", на котором он отказался задерживаться.

Плюс ко всему, кот, прекратив терзать дерево, уставился вниз на Питера удивительно умными глазами, будто бы оценивая его. Питер поднял свое запястье, чтобы выстрелив паутиной, подтянуться к коту и благополучно спустить его на землю, но Дэдпул выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы, как заядлый паркурщик, акробатически спрыгнуть с дерева, приземлившись прямо перед Питером на все четыре лапы, как грёбанный олимпийский чемпион по гимнастике, эффектно позируя, несмотря на шрамы.

Питер изумленно уставился.

Чего? Этот кот только что пытался впечатлить его?

Это, пожалуй, самый странный инцидент у Питера за месяц, и это, включая тот раз, когда пекарь планировал убить мэра отравленным свадебным тортом.

Питер повернулся, чтобы покинуть это место и вернуться к реальной борьбе с преступностью, но Дэдпул упорно следовал за ним, пересекая квартал за кварталом и дальше, пока Питер не достиг небоскреба достаточно высокого, чтобы унести его прочь.

Когда Петр подлетел вверх, кот превратился в крошечное пятнышко на асфальте, и Питер попытался убедить себя, что нелогично думать, что это было разочарованное пятнышко.

Он не бросил беспомощное животное в обществе, которое его презирало.

***

 

Случилось так, что Питер не успел испытать чувство вины перед котом, потому как тот материализовался на пороге его дома в тот же вечер.

\- Как,- безнадежно произнес Питер, так как Дэдпул сидел прямо перед его квартирой и его безволосый, крысоподобный хвост нетерпеливо бил по придверному коврику.  
\- Ты мутант? У тебя есть суперсилы? Ты прокатился на автобусе? Потому что ты никак не мог дойти оттуда, где ты был, до меня. 

Кот облизал свою лапу и сделал то, что Питер мог охарактеризовать только как кокетливые подмигивания.

\- Я несу полный бред,- сказал Питер,- Потрясающе. Я начал воображать, что меня клеют коты.

Дэдпул согласно мурлыкнул.

\- Ну проходи, тогда,- Питер вздохнул и пропустил кота внутрь.  
\- В это доме разрешено держать домашних животных, но я не могу их себе позволить, так что ты не можешь остаться. И навязывать тебя миссис Эл по соседски, я тоже не стану ".

***

 

Проходили недели. И скоро Питер понял, что ему придется пожалеть о своем приглашение, потому что , кот как вампир, единожды впущенный в дом, продолжал изобретать все новые способы как попасть в его квартиру, даже после того, как Питер перестал впускать "это" внутрь. Впускать "его", потому что Питер уже не мог упорно звать чертового кота "это", не после того как начал видеть эту страшенную морду каждый божий день.

Первоначально, Питер собирался связаться с местным приютом для животных, чтобы переселить кота официально, ведь не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, почему Дэдпула так сильно ненавидели его предыдущие соседи.

Дэдпул убивал зверушек. Все типы зверушек. Маленьких тварюшек. Больших тварей. Любого вида, начиная с костистых воробьев до разжиревших на помойном мусоре грызунов. Как возможно, так много убивать, Питер понятия не имел; Дэдпул был больше похож на профессионального убийцу, чем на кота. Хуже того, он укладывал их трупы у ног Питера, как подношения, после чего переходил к выполнению, вызывающего встопорщивательно-вылизывательного ритуала, а иногда задирал заднюю лапу и трахал языком свою собственную задницу, к сомнительному удовольствию Питера.

Или, вернее, к возмущенному Питерову - "отвали-от-меня-кошмарище!".

\- Слушай, ты должен завязать с массовыми убийствами,- сказал Питер серьезно.  
\- Ты, что серийный убийца от семейства кошачьих? Стой, не отвечай. Я не хочу этого знать.  
И что подтолкнуло Питера поговорить с Дэдпулом, как с нормальным человеком? Это бессмыслица.

Дэдпул лениво жевал, лежа на блевотного цвета ковре.

\- Я имею в виду,- продолжил Питер, - Как насчет такого? Если ты перестанешь таскать мне мертвые тушки, то я позволю тебе сидеть у меня на коленях. Идет?

Дэдпул замер. Совершенно. Он уставился на Питера, как апостол на Иисуса, с почти-священным благоговением, заставившем Питера напрячься. 

\- Хорошо?

Запрыгнувший на колени Питеру Дэдпул, оказался настолько тяжелым, что Питер сдавленно пробормотал - "очаровательно".

Да, это был полный бред, но Дэдпул определенно понимал, что говорит Питер. Питер решил игнорировать это, потому что если обращать на все внимание, придется платить психоаналитику, чтобы восстановить свое психическое здоровье, у него не было на это лишних денег.

К счастью, ему не приходилось тратиться на корм для кошек, так как Дэдпул либо охотился, либо рылся в мусоре, в поисках еды для себя и, казалось, отдавал предпочтение свежей крови.

И сейчас, Дэдпул восседал на коленях Питера, как и было обещано, медленно и причудливо превращаясь в КотоЛужу. Жидкое состояние совсем не прибавило ему привлекательности, потому, если говорить о том, что бы мог погладить Питер ( меха там точно не было), это было ... что-то жесткое, покрытое шрамами, спрятанными под дырявой худи. Питер догадывался, что ему еще повезло, что Дэдпул позволил ему снять этот вонючий балахон для стирки, некоторое время назад.

Тем не менее, Питер чувствовал себя обязанным гладить Дэдпула, ведь поглаживания являются негласной частью "коленной сделки". Не так ли?

Лужа начала мурлыкать. Непрерывное, монотонное мурлыканье, удивительно успокаивало, и теплый вес Дэдпула на бедрах не был неприятен Питеру. Это было почти ... мило. Успокаивающе и по домашнему.

Божечки. На сколько же одинок был Питер, что так отчаянно тянулся даже к такой компании?

После того, как Дэдпул заснул под размеренные, медитативные поглаживания, Питер бросил взгляд на свой, видавший виды, телефон.

В конце концов, Питер так и не позвонил в приют.

***

 

Со временем, Питер стал замечать, как отчетливая кошачья тень следовала за ним во время патрулей, улавливая запах Питера при помощи, того же сверхъестественного чутья, которое, вероятно, и привело Дэдпула к квартире Питера в первый раз. Питер на минутку задумался о покупке клетки, но он не питал каких-либо иллюзий, что она могла бы помочь сдерживать или контролировать Дэдпула. Он даже не имел мало-мальской теории, объясняющей поведение Дэдпула, не нарушающей законы физики и зоологии.

Вскоре, газеты закрепили за Дэдпулом статус "супер-кота", когда его фото запестрели на первых полосах вместе с фотографиями Человека-паука, под заголовком: " НОВЫЙ СООБЩНИК ПАУКА: В ТАКОМ ЖЕ КРАСНОМ КОСТЮМЕ"

Конечно, не было никакого парного красного костюма. Это ведь подразумевало, что Питер его создал, и специально подобрал красный для Дэдпула, как у него самого.

Но он не выбирал. Это все Дэдпул.

Это был выбор Дэдпула, так же, как расцарапывать рожу каждому злодею, посмевшему приблизиться к Питеру.

Да Питер должен спятить, чтобы радоваться такому. Только то, что он был первым, за многие годы, человеком, который хорошо отнесся к Дэдпулу, не делало кота ЕГО, тем более сейчас, когда миссис Эл, "старая, добрая", слепая леди, живущая дальше по коридору, неожиданное, тоже прониклась к Дэдпулу симпатией.

А потом обнаружилось имя вшитое в районе шеи одёжки Дэдпула, на внутренней стороне худи, выцветшая бирка гласила: "Собственность Ванессы". Питер не смог найти имя в телефонном справочнике пригорода, в котором повстречал Дэдпула, так как он не знал с чего начать поиск того, кто мог бы быть настоящим владельцем кота. В таком огромном городе как Нью-Йорк - это было невозможно.

Учитывая, насколько старой выглядела толстовка - жива ли еще Ванесса?  
Питер представил себе пожилую леди в светло-розовом кардигане, умирающую в одиночестве? без своего кота, и пригорюнился.

Дэдпул был бродячим. Конечно, он проводил ночи с Питером, потому что это было удобно, но...

Питер действительно беспокоился о коте? О коте, который ему даже не нравился большую часть времени?

Ему действительно стоит пригласить Гвен и Гарри на обед, в ближайшие же выходные, только чтобы отвлечь себя. Это лучше, чем сидеть и задаваться вопросом:" если бы у тети Мэй был бы кто-то, подобный Дэдпулу, она была бы жива?"

***

Обед превратился в катастрофу. Питер считал ревностное недружелюбие Дэдпула по отношению к Гвен скверным, но к Гарри? Дэдпул выл и бросался на Гарри, как пушечное ядро с когтями, и только быстрые паучьи рефлексы Питера спасли Озборна младшего от участи, быть разодранным на сотню другую крошечных Гарриков.

\- Какого черта с тобой происходит? - шепотом поинтересовался Питер у Дэдпула, запирая шипящего кота в своей спальне, откуда Дэдпул весь остаток вечера продолжал выть и скрестись.

\- Я должен извиниться,- произнес Питер после десерта, настолько искренне насколько мог, игнорируя, звенящий в ушах вой Дэдпула.  
\- Я не представляю, кто в него вселился сегодня. Обычно, он не такой.

\- У тебя и "обычно"с этим бывает? - Гарри рассмеялся. Это был хорошо знакомый, ехидно-снисходительный смех, и Питер ощетинился, злясь про себя. Однако, он обещал Гвен, на ее с Гарри свадьбе, что даст ему шанс, и Питер верил, что сдержит свое обещание.

\- Ха-ха,- сказал Питер, надеясь, что он не звучал слишком фальшиво, - Ага.

Гвен лишь покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
\- О, Питер. Ты совсем не изменился. Все такой же милый, приютил это несчастное создание, когда любой другой прошел бы мимо.

\- Э-э, - замялся Питер, но решил не упоминать о том, как Дэдпул, по сути, прорвался с боем в его жизнь.  
\- Благодарю.

Вой Дэдпула все тянулся и тянулся, как аудио версия моцареллы (сыр на пицце).

Гарри вздрогнул.  
\- Если тебе нужно избавиться от него, - начал он, но после пронзительного взгляда Гвен, он быстро поправился, - гуманно, то ты мог бы просто продать его в Оскорп как объект для тестирования на животных. Они были реформированы после моего отца. Больше никакого жесткого обращения, и никакого паршивого дерьма типа проекта "Ajax".

За дверью спальни Дэдпул внезапно остановился и резко замолчал, будто ему перерезали горло.

От этого у Питера волосы встали дыбом.  
\- Что это был за проект? - спросил Питер, умолчав, что не желает этого знать.

\- Это детище одного ветеринара-психопата. Френсиса, кажется. Не могу много о нем рассказать, так как я лишь однажды встретил его на корпоративе, когда мне было пять лет, но я помню, что он был до усрачки пугающ. Пытая домашних питомцев, он хотел превратить их в бессмертное, супер-сообразительное, смертоносное оружие. И это, скажу я тебе, напугало меня до смерти. Кошмары потом еще несколько дней снились.

Гвен ободряюще погладила Гарри по плечу.  
\- Это все уже в прошлом. Гарри прав, Питер. Oскорп прошел все этические стандарты тестирования животных. И это только исследования поведения, очень гуманные, ничего насильственного, химического или болезненного, - она просияла. - Гарри гордится этим, и я тоже.

\- Это здорово, - ответил Питер, у него в голове постепенно складывались в единую картину все кусочки пазла. - Я ценю это предложение,- он слышал, себя как будто со стороны, когда прощался с Гарри и Гвен.

Как только они ушли, Питер сразу направился в спальню, и разблокировав, распахнул дверь. Он упал на колени и раскрыл свои объятья, Дэдпул мгновенно оказался в них.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал Питер, сжимая в объятиях Дэдпула сильнее, чем позволили бы обычные кошки, но ведь Дэдпул не был обычным, не так ли? - Мне очень жаль. Я должен был догадаться, но такое даже не приходило мне в голову. Так Ванесса продала тебя в "Ajax"? Или спасла тебя от него? Или просто нашла, после того, как ты сбежал? 

Дэдпул не мог ответить на эти предположения. Конечно же, он не мог. Но он мурчал, мурчал и мурчал, и это было напуганное мурчание, громкое и не стихающее, совершенно не похожее на низкое, вибрирующее урчание, которое Питер невольно полюбил.

И сейчас, Питер, проводя пальцами по испещренной шрамами коже Дэдпула, мог представить себе все те ужасы, которые оставили их. Он предполагал, что мучения все длились и длились, но им так и не удалось сломить дух Дэдпула. Это сделало его чертовски странным, это уж точно, но все равно Дэдпул был хорошим котом. Он был котом Питера.

Питер простоял на коленях, как мог, успокаивая Дэдпула, должно быть целую вечность, прежде чем тот затих. Даже паршивый, будто бы попавший под каток, ковер под ними был симпатичнее , чем остатки меха Дэдпула, но это был мех Дэдпула, доказательство того, что он выжил в сущем аду, и это было все , что имело значение.

Наконец, после того, как Дэдпул был притих и Питера отпустило, Дэдпул встал на согнутых ногах Питера и уперся передними лапами ему в грудь. Он вопросительно мяукнул, будто волнуясь за Питера. Это был хриплое, скрипучее "мяу", от кота, забывшего как выражать привязанность. Кота, которого люди гнали из города в город, отказывая ему в приюте.

Почему? Потому что Дэдпул был весь в шрамах? Только из-за внешнего вида?

Дэдпул слизнул влагу, просочившуюся из зажмуренных глаз Питера, и Питер позволил ему это.

 

***

Один месяц превратился в два, потом в три, а после во все двенадцать, и Питера весьма озадачивали просьбы Гвен и Гарри, избавиться от его чокнутого кота. Но для Питера, это был не вариант. Дэдпул был ему нужен, и Питер не собирался позволить бывшим сотрудникам "Ajax" заполучить его в свои руки, особенно после того как Питер заметил, что Дэдпул достаточно быстро исцеляется, что делает его практически бессмертным.

Дэдпул переживет любого своего владельца. И это отчасти печально. Возможно, когда-нибудь, Дэдпул будет носить что-то подаренное Питером, как сейчас он носит толстовку Ванессы.

Питер старался не думать об этом.

На их годовщину, почему бы не назвать это так? - Питер проснулся из-за своего кота, пользуещего его голую ногу. В который раз.

Он зевнул, поднимаясь и отталкивая вероломного Пула, который сразу же взобрался на ногу Питера снова и продолжил ее трахать.

\- Чертов, озабоченный кошак, - пробормотал Питер, все еще слишком сонный, чтобы придать своим словам достаточно язвительности. - Я бы тебя кастрировал, если бы не знал, что ты все равно восстановишься после. И я бы, в любом случае, не отправил тебя под нож, не после того, через что ты прошел. 

Дэдпул рыкнул где-то в районе лодыжки Питера.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не заявить свои права на симпатичную кошечку, что бы спариваться с ней? Ты, возможно, и не заметил, но я не твоего вида и, даже не женщина. Оставь свои попытки, заделать мне котят.

Дэдпул не остановился.

Питер закатил глаза.  
\- Прекрати вести себя как перевозбудившийся котенок, когда тебе уже миллион лет - по кошачьим меркам, - он сорвал с себя, продолжающего долбиться в его ногу, Дэдпула и швырнул на кровать.  
\- Используй простыни, если так уж припекло, - сказал он, - они пахнут как я. 

Пока Дэдпул отвлекся, Питер сделал свои утренние отжимания на потертом коврике для йоги и отправился в душ, даже не вздрогнув, когда обнаружил, наблюдающего за ним через запотевшее стекло душевой Дэдпула, несколько минут спустя.

\- Что, проблемы с преждевременной эякуляцией? Или ты просто жуткий сталкер-вуаерист? 

Дэдпул лишь невинно моргнул Питеру в ответ.

\- Вот только не надо мне этого дерьма. Словно это не ты, буквально только что, исполнял "Шалтая-Болтая" - версию для взрослых.  
Питер вышел из душевой кабинки, обернув полотенце вокруг талии, и в таком виде, и покинул ванную.  
\- Пошевеливайся. Мы отправляемся выполнять работенку для Бьюгл. Сегодня мы делаем фотографии "вашего дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука" и его "не-столь-дружелюбгого помощника".


End file.
